A prince's love
by Power of the king
Summary: A political marriage between kaguya and lelouch in order to finalise peace. What will their life be like? Lelouch must go to kaguya together they ensue peace and grow in their like to love. Alternate reality. First fanfic may be rough but I appreciate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a lelouch x kaguya love fanfic. Basically the story line is set after peace is made and Japan and Britannia are united. This story takes very little heed to the plot and I'll give you a different perspective or rather imagine this as an alternate reality in which this story takes place. First I should give you guys the background story before I go into it just so you have an understanding of the situation. Lelouch and nunally never got abandoned or ran away which ever happened but rather stayed with the royal family but lelouch had a rebellious streak and limited his communication with them only ever talking to Euphemia and obviously nunally. He is not exactly one of the famed royals in fact due to his lack of contribution to society you would have to research to find out about him. He still attended Ashford academy and kept himself discreet. Being in such an area he sees the harshness the 'elevens' have to face and wants to do something about it. Aforementioned lack of notice in society he goes by him self still hanging out with Rivalz and comes across C2 in which gains his geass the normal plot line takes place however no one finds out who he is except C2 and Euphemia. Because he had a life with Euphemia he no longer sees it as humiliation to accept her help and they both work together to restore peace. In this he does not get the permanent eye and I won't speak of Charles vi Britannia because who becomes emperor is confusing and I don't want to disrupt the royal position plus this is a kaguya and lelouch fanfic so it's centres around them.

This is where I get into the kaguya and lelouch stuff. In order for this peace to work in which everyone is reluctantly accepting in this fanfic it is decided that there should be a political marriage and considering lady kaguya (the one in season two) is to be the bride due to such trust and leadership she has with the Japanese. One of the prince must marry her in which lelouch steps up. Read as his life takes this turn.

I'll upload chapter 1 as soon as I can. Summer holidays just round the corner. Until then..


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning to discard this fanfic but thanks to Archangel of freedom, vienx.001 and Rider831 I found that people actually want to read so thanks for bring back my motivation for this fanfic. I love you guys already.

Chapter 1

Lelouch stared longingly outside the window of his bedroom thinking of the peace they were slowly beginning to achieve. Him and Euphemia were making a great team or rather Zero and Euphemia were making a great team. It was just a start but a start that had potential.

He heard the faint sound of nunally walking in to the room or rather roll into the room (A/N: LOL) he turned around and smiled at his younger sister, the only sight that made him smile. She began to talk to him about how her day was since it was on the cusp of nightfall.

" Euphemia showed me some more oragami once I showed her the paper cranes Sayoko gave me" she said enthusiastically travelling closer to lelouch.

" That's great nunally, you remember what Sayoko said about paper cranes right?" Responded lelouch

"Yep, like it was yester— " nunally said but got cut off by a guard who barged into the room.

" What do you want?" Lelouch said angry at the interruption. Lelouch kept his contact to the minimum that included those who worked in the royal household.

"All the royals have gathered in the main hall and have sent message that it is urgent that you and princess nunally atend...immediately." The guard replied rapidly afraid of lelouch's reaction.

The guard walked out of the room once dismissed. Lelouch sighed at the instruction he was given. He walked out of the room followed by nunally who didn't seem to question the oddity of the request. They moved side by side until they were there. They opened the large doors and there in the middle of the room surrounding the table were all royal also known as his family even the emporor had the audacity to show his face. People could sense the slight tension as lelouch walked into the room and sat down on one of two empty chairs, the one next to Euphemia.

"I'm glad that you could join us...lelouch... Nunally" the emporor said in his royal tone and to the benefit of lelouch he started immediately on the issue that had arisen.

"As you all know the peace between Japan and Britannia is beginning to form but the beginning stages of peace are always the weakest and therefore we need to do something to strengthen this treaty. So it has been decided that the Lady Kaguya who is a well known representative of Japanese people will wed one of my sons. There is no doubt in my mind that an act of devotion is what is needed for such occasion but the issue arises in the question which one of you will wed, after all if you will have to stay where kaguya is as she is a leader hersef plus this will add on to a sign of trust...so...who will it be?" Said the emporor laying back in his seat observing the reactions of his sons.

Many thoughts plagued lelouch's mind he had remembered Kaguya Sumeragi, the young girl had a deep crush on him. He was only two years older than her and he had witnessed her transform to a beautiful strong women who was wise and held herself with pride. He had come to admire her and he knew he owed her with her alliances that she willingly gave. It then dawned up him that he could not allow his brothers to lay a finger on her as it was most probable that they would have to consummate the marriage and the thought of someone else touching her brought only rage to his mind. Subconsciously he stepped forward, everyone was surprised due to his lack of contact they hardly considered lelouch a candidate.

"I'll will wed her" lelouch said his voice seem to echo in this new found silent abyss. He said it as though it were a fact not a request. This caused Charles vi Britannia to smirk 'this could be good for him' he thought.

"Very well then Lelouch is to marry Kaguya" said the emporor in his authoritative voice but before anyone could question lelouch he stormed out of the room leaving everyone to think about what had transpired before their own eyes.

Lelouch had his things packed, he was told that his movement was to be immediate or rather the emporor words were "peace waits for no-one not even you lelouch". It was then that Euphemia walked into his room.

" so your serious about this aren't you? "She said , a slight frown on her face as she walked closer to lelouch. He nodded not anticipating the bone crushing hug that Euphemia then gave him. He was going to tell that she was killing him but realised how serious the hug was so instead he returned the embrace as they stayed like that for a few minutes before Euphemia then let him go.

" I'll miss you " she said anxiously

"Don't worry you'll see me a lot more since I won't be going out as Zero much. You will have to visit me" he replied with a small smile

"Speaking of which do you probably plan on telling Kaguya Sumeragi your Zero...I wonder how she'll take the news..." She said staring at the floor with a thoughtful look plastered on her face.

Lelouch smirked knowingly "I think she'll take it pretty well"

"Anyway I came to see you off the emporor said you have a week with Kaguya before the wedding" she said taking her eyes of the floor as they now walked the corridors to the outside world " oh well see you brother ". She said alongside nunally.

Lelouch thought to himself with a smile on his face, ' next up...Kaguya...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still new to fanfiction. By the way please review! As a treat this will be a long chapter with just lelouch and kaguya considering that's the reason your reading this fanfic. I am very impatient with the love thing so you will see a jump in realationship but through his identity as Zero I think this can be justified. I hope this satisfies you just as it does me. Enjoy...

Chapter 2

Lelouch arrived at his destination and was greeted by Japanese people who took his bags and made their way to where he was to stay.

He was told that Kaguya would greet him when she returned from her own journey so he was to wait in the confines of his chambers till she arrived. He didn't have to wait long before she came. She shut the door behind her before walking towards Lelouch.

"Well this is slightly awkward but I guess I'm to be your wife" she said in a rather unstable tone.

"I guess so but I'm pretty sure things will work out for us plus I heard that your a beautiful woman but I never new it was to this extent" he said causing Kaguya to blush.

Kaguya decided to play around with that " so...what else have you heard about me?"

"...nothing just that your pride is deeper than the pits of hell" he said knowing that only someone who knew her would know that. For a second he sounded like Zero but she immediately discarded that thought.

He then felt the need to embrace her to take in her scent to know what it feels like to hold her. To him his mind went blank as to fill only what he wanted as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into him. She was slightly surprised at such an act but continued the embrace nonetheless. His mouth found its way to her ear he then whispered his secret to her.

"I know you may struggle to believe this but ...I'm Zero" he said

He pulled her back so that they were face to face but kept his arms loosely around her. She had a look on her face as though she had been insulted but deep down hoped that what he said was true.

"Prove it" she said determined to get to the bottom of this.

He let go of her and walked to one of his suitcases in which he pulled out his costume letting her see it. She realised it was the real thing but still wanted more. He then pulled out plans, plans that Zero and Euphemia had created as a way to go about peace. She was then convinced that lelouch was in fact Zero.

She looked at Lelouch before a smile crept on her face as she lunged at Lelouch.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero" she shouted like a chant.

"Sssshhhhh keep it down we don't want anyone to know" Lelouch said urgently

She responded by nodding her head and instead this time embraced him. Slightly surprised at the hug he lost his footing and fell over on the floor taking Kaguya with him as he fell. Lelouch felt something soft connect with his lips as he opened his eyes to see Kaguya's own eyes staring back as he realised he was kissing kaguya. It felt good to have the burning sensation flow through your body as lelouch then felt disappointed when Kaguya pulled back getting off him as he too got up. There was an awkward silence before Kaguya then broke it.

" So a little birdy told me that you wanted to marry me, how ironic. If I'm not mistaken you rejected my marriage proposal two years ago." She said with a sly grin

"Technically Zero rejected you not Lelouch although you were a bit too young then" he defended

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tounge licking her bottom lip asking for her to let him in but instead she teased him by keeping her lips sealed. He pulled her back.

"Stop teasing me Kaguya" he said desperately

She then let him in as his tounge intertwined with hers sending waves of pleasure through out both bodies. They felt like they could stay there forever but their lungs seemed to disagree as their lips parted, both breathing heavily for oxygen.

He wrapped his arms around her again. Keeping her really close.

" I missed you Lelouch "

" I missed you Kaguya "


	4. Chapter 4

First I would like to thank foxydame for your nice review that kept me going. I would also like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for his help. I apologise for misspelling Nunnally's name. Anyway enjoy. I would like to post a chapter every day if I can.

Chapter 3

Lelouch hated old people. Not because there was any specific thing about them that made him hate them but because it was tiring, he would have to repeat his name five times to each old person because not only were they deaf but they couldn't believe he was a Britannian prince. And he met a lot of old people that day but worse was that Kaguya was not even there. She had to 'run an errand' whatever the hell that was and so he was left to drown in the sound of his name. If Lelouch did not know his name before, he definitely knew it now. Each old person reminded him of his father, the very man he despised and so he had to use all his power to stop himself lashing out even to the extent of wanting to use geass on himself. To stop himself strangling the nearest old person. The only person he met that he liked was Kirihara. Knowing the man from a young age. Kirihara gave him the typical 'if you hurt her I will kill you' speech before he retired to his chambers. As did Lelouch.

Lelouch collapsed on the bed resting his eyes for a few minutes before being interrupted by someone opening and then closing the door. He looked to see Kaguya approach him. Giving a sigh of relief he met her halfway. His tired body slouching slightly from the strenuous day. This did not go unnoticed by Kaguya.

"Stressful day?" She said with a knowingly smirk

Lelouch then realised once noticing said smirk that she was well aware of the torture he went through.

"You sly vixen...'run an errand'. You were using that as an excuse weren't you?" He said as he pointed his finger at her in an accusing manner.

"Maybe" she said shrugging her shoulders "you can imagine how I felt. But anyway it turns out that there is a celebration tonight"

"For what?" He said forgetting about the day he just experienced.

"The latest development of peace...the ban on discrimination all over Britannia and Japan. By the way Japan is no longer called area eleven." She said with a sense of pride at the return of the name Japan. She truly despised the term 'elevens'.

"Well that's great to hear...so I'm assuming this celebration includes pretty much everyone who has some importance in both Japan and Britannia as well as other supporters of the peace being achieved that includes the Chinese... Oh well I'm probably not gonna go...just gonna go sleep." He said as he yawned

"Oh come on Lelouch you can't bail on me now...it'll be fuuuuuuun" she said realising it was a futile attempt.

"Sorry Kaguya but even God would have to rest after the torture of old people." He said in an exaggerated tone.

A smile crept on her face as she figured out how to get him to come.

"Oh well I only told you because there's going to be a slow dance and I wanted you to be my partner considering I was going to kiss the man I danced with buuuut I guess I could ask one of your brothers to dance with me instead" she said and ran out of the room closing the door immediately.

Lelouch immediately got up fixed the suit he was wearing, opening and then closing the door behind him before running after Kaguya at the speed of light.

Everyone had already arrived by the time Lelouch and kaguya were about to make their appearance. The representatives of the distant countries were discussing peace and making light conversation to one another. The knights of the round having their own fun while leaders such as Li xingke and Schneizel were also debating their own views of peace and Tianzi was standing next to him trying to make sense of what they were saying.(A/N: yes Li and Tianzi get their own happy life too. Not exactly like Lelouch and kaguya but certainly a connection, you can choose to your own liking whether it's a love thing or a deep friendship thing.)

Schneizel then looked at Euphemia "Do you know where Zero is?"

Euphemia replied immediately, coming up with an excuse. Thinking of a good one she smiled " Zero said he did not want to attend the party because he has a life "

This took Schneizel by surprise as he then just shrugged and then continued his debate with Li.

The man with the horn who stood at the entrance saw Lelouch and kaguya approach at the corner of his eye. He held his horn high and blew. This signaled to everyone that someone had arrived. Being alert by the horn the man next to him did his job and announced the arrival of the couple.

"Lady Kaguya Sumeragi and Lelouch vi Britannia have arrived!" He shouted for all to hear as people then began to whisper about their arrival.

Lelouch and kaguya were having their own discussion as they walked closer to the people around them.

"Kaguya, I know I said I would go to the gates of hell and beyond for you but if hell is worse than old people then I really have to contemplate whether or not I would do it." He said with a small smile on his face as Kaguya then playfully elbowed his arm with her own smile on her face.

As soon as his name was announced he was swarmed with hugs by Euphemia and then Nunnally who also gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kaguya smiled at that seeing the only two people other than her showing affection for him.

Euphemia then focused her attention on Kaguya. "It's nice to finally meet you Lady Kaguya" she said with a sign of respect which was clearly shown.

"The pleasures all mine" Kaguya said with courtesy "now Euphemia, you must tell me every embarrassing story about Lelouch. I struggle to find anything to blackmail him with"

Euphemia then smirked before turning to Lelouch even though her words were directed towards Kaguya " yes...I plan on telling you. I. Won't. Miss. Out. A single. Detail." She said her evil smirk maintaining as she saw the look of dread on Lelouch's face. Kaguya laughed at Lelouch's reaction as she then walked away from him, arm in arm with Euphemia. Leaving Lelouch to ponder what hell Euphemia was unleashing and how whipped he would be after today. It was then that Suzaku decided to greet Lelouch.

"Hey" he said walking over to Lelouch "I heard about your... marriage agreement."

"Well there's not much to say about it" Lelouch said but then smirked. "Since Kaguya is your cousin and I'm due to marry her then that means that were gonna be related."

Suzaku smirked "I guess so" he said "...so this peace stuff is pretty good, right?"

"Yes, finally we can have an end to the bloodshed. An end we dreamed of as children." Lelouch said sadly

"Yeah... It feels so long ago, anyway I'll catch you later." Suzaku said before hurrying off.

Lelouch decided that it would only be appropriate to greet kallen when he saw her hanging out with the rest of the blacknights. He walked over to her and the rest of the blacknights were silent as they listened to Lelouch talk to kallen.

"Hey kallen, you never told you were Japanese... And a terrorist." Said Lelouch as he smiled which told her that he was joking about the terrorist part.(A/N: you have to remember kallen doesn't know Lelouch is Zero, all she knows is the Lelouch that went to Ashford but Lelouch does obviously know about her being apart of the blacknights but is obviously not gonna tell her.)

"Well you never told me you were a prince besides with what's happening with the peace agreement I think it's ok to reveal myself as Japanese... you don't think of me differently, do you?" She said with a slightly anxious expression.

"Of course not, I'm just as glad as you are about this. I've longed for peace like this and you should be proud of being Japanese. It is the pride in oneself that gives us the the strength we need to make a great change." Said Lelouch finishing of his little speech.

"Thank you so much for understanding Lelouch, its good to know someone else has full belief that this will change things for the better." She said giving Lelouch a hug before letting him go.

He decided to go find out where kaguya was but he couldn't see her anywhere. An announcement was then made that the slow dance was going to start soon. He could already see people walking onto the dancing platform, Euphemia and Suzaku, Li and Tianzi and others before his hand was grabbed by someone else's. It's was smaller than his and warmer too.

Once they were near the middle of the platform the person stopped and turned around, it was Kaguya who now wrapped her arms around his neck as he instinctively put his hands on her hips. She had a slightly annoyed expression on her face but before he could question it she slammed her lips against his in a fierce kiss. Her tounge intertwined with his as in her current state it easily dominated Lelouch's tounge in their tounges little wrestling match. They both then departed their lips from one another before taking a few deep breaths. No-one else seemed to pay any attention to them as Lelouch felt like he would have passed out from that kiss but Kaguya still had her arms around his neck so he was held steady. He placed his arms around her waist this time and pulled her close to him. Her previously annoyed expression now turned to a happy one.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Lelouch said curiously with a slight grin.

"I saw the pretty redheaded girl hug you and I guess I got..." Kaguya said unable to finish her sentence.

"Overprotective" he said finishing of her sentence. He then lowered his mouth down to her ear before nibbling on her lobe. He then pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered " I love it when you're overprotective...it makes me feel special and damn when your overprotective, you know how to knock a guy out with a kiss. It really is an amazing feeling. By the way...did Euphemia tell you the really embarrassing stories about me?"

Kaguya then pulled Lelouch back so that she could look him face to face.

"Well...as soon as we left you I urged Euphemia to tell me about all the embarrassing things that ever happened to you but instead she didn't, she said that you were the kindest, gentlest and most sensitive man she ever knew even if you didn't show it and that a man like you wouldn't need to be blackmailed in order to follow orders because you would do it willingly for the woman you love. That's when I began to realise how valuable you were to me and so when I saw that redheaded girl hug you I couldn't help but feel angry because I thought you didn't know how valuable you were to me." Said Kaguya as a few tears strolled down her cheek. Lelouch kissed her tears and then pulled her into his embrace, her head buried in his chest as rested his chin on her head. He held her like that, his arms around her waist, her arms against his chest as he rocked her side to side gently.

"I love you, Lelouch"

"I love you too...Kaguya"

OK let me just say I thought that was my best work yet. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Well a special thanks to BlackTyrantValvatorez for his advice. And a special thanks to foxydame who's review gave me the confidence to make this chapter so ... Thank you all. As always... Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Lelouch loved Kaguya's scent. He didn't know exactly how to describe it. How does one go about describing something if there's nothing to compare it to? He would pay whatever the price for perfume with Kaguya's scent. In fact Lelouch would dare any man to create a perfume that even came close to the scent Kaguya gives off. But it was like finding a cure for cancer. Even now as he sniffed her hair he couldn't get enough of it. Put in a trance that only encouraged his addicted behaviour. Why was Lelouch wondering such things? It was because the black haired beauty slept with him last night. Not as in sex but just merely sleeping alongside him. His favourite sound became her laugh and her snore and aforementioned scent was his favourite smell. His favourite sight was every inch of her body. Every curve she had. But most importantly was her lips. Her plush lips that were so kissable, her lips that even now held a graceful smile as she was embraced by the only man she cared for. Her snore was a song that brought peace to anyone who heard it or at least it brought peace to Lelouch.

'She's probably not a morning person' thought Lelouch as he decided to wake her up.

He didn't want to disturb the woman he cared most for but it needed to be done. He decided to wake her up the best way or rather the way that brought satisfaction for himself. He kissed her gently on the lips, his hot tounge squirming in her mouth as she subconsciously started kissing back. He parted his lips from hers much to Kaguya's dissatisfaction and smiled at her petite form. She stirred before opening her eyes, being greeted by Lelouch her smiled widened.

"Good morning" she said in a rather quiet tone.

"You mean 'Good afternoon' " he said slightly imitating her voice when he said good afternoon.

"WHAT?! ...oh shit, I'm going to be late for the meeting" she said in an anxious tone." Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I was too busy admiring your body to realise how fast time went by" he said answering her question.

She raised an eyebrow at that "how long have you been staring at me?" She said curiously.

"Well you know, just um..mmmhmmn" he murmured quietly

"Wait what, I can't hear you. Speak louder." She said getting impatient.

"Just five hours" he said rather quickly.

"Bloody hell Lelouch, I know I'm beautiful but keep it your pants" she said jokingly forgetting about her yet to be tardiness.

Lelouch blushed "your forgetting...I'm Zero so I'll need to be there too, I'll just come five minutes after you" he said trying to ignore her joke.

"Oh yeah, I gotta hurry and fast." She said running out of his room and into her own chambers.

Lelouch sighed before getting out of bed and looking under it. He pulled out a silver suitcase and fumbled around with it until he heard the satisfactory click in which he then opened it to claim his prize. His mask lay there waiting to be put on once again as he put on the rest of his outfit getting into the Zero mode before putting the mask on. He saw Kaguya who now had stars in her eyes when she looked at him. He smirked before walking into his own jet in which he piloted himself, so that things were still kept discreet. Kaguya took her own plane but also had company with her. The other blacknights had already arrived at the meeting and now it was just an awkward silence as everyone waited for their last two guests.

Kaguya arrived twenty minutes late to the meeting. "I apologise for my tardiness, I had some urgent matters to deal with" she said slightly bowing before the other leaders.

Schneizel decided to respond to her tardiness by merely saying "this meeting cannot commence without Zero so it doesn't really matter that much. As long as you're earlier than Zero which I think is a fairly easy task then you should be fine."

Just as Lelouch said, five minutes later Zero entered the room "My apologies for my lateness, I had an errand to run" he said smiling under the mask as he remembered when Kaguya used that excuse. He could even see the corners of Kaguya's mouth twitch up at his excuse. She too, remembered that day.

The meeting went on like normal with the discussion of peace growing more intense until they reached an issue in which Schneizel decided to address.

"There are some Britannians that don't exactly share the same views as I and believe themselves to be a superior race...this has led to countless assaults on Japanese citizens. I believe this issue is the troll under the bridge between us and peace—" Said Schneizel with a slightly sad tone but was immediately cut off by the destruction of the wall furtherest from him.

Lelouch or rather Zero's heart sank. The wall destroyed was the wall behind Kaguya. The smoke eventually cleared and Lelouch saw that she was perfectly fine. A slight pang of relief washed over him which was soon to be replaced by fear when behind Kaguya now stood a kightmare. Nothing special, just a normal standard kightmare which seemed slightly out of date but that was barely noticeable. Zero immediately began thinking of a plan and all the blacknights were already staring at him. He immediately looked to the presence of his best friend to realise that Suzaku had already left.

'Good' Lelouch thought 'Suzaku is already on his way to get Lancelot. All we need to do now is stall them until Suzaku gets here'.

More kightmares began to emerge as in total there stood ten kightmare frames. They all pointed their weapons at the Japanese. This was when Schneizel jumped in front of them with his arms stretched out. When the kightmare frames slightly lowered their weapons, it became apparent to everyone in the room that the people controlling the kightmare frames were the Britannians in which Schneizel was just talking about.

"If you are truly loyal to Britannia then you will lay down your weapons and join me in arms in this peace we have yet to achieve. Be apart of it just as every other Britannian is and revel yourselves in the eternal peace that we—" said Schneizel but was cut off before he could finish his speech.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Schneizel, don't expect me to put down my weapons and hold hands and skip down the beach with rainbows, sunshine and butterflies. This isn't la la land. I'm not going to lower my self to your level. If you believe that Britannians are equal to that of elevens' then your worse than an eleven. You're a traitor." Said the man controlling the first kightmare, the one behind Kaguya.

Zero then decided it was appropriate for him to step forward. "Well then, considering you want to take down Britannia, let me give you some advice." Zero said his confidence not wavering.

Everyone stared at him in shock. What the hell was Zero doing? Well everyone apart from Kaguya who knew there was something at works here and kept a small smile at Zero's confidence.

"You there" Zero said pointing at the kightmare frame at the back. "My advice goes to you, two words... Look up." Zero smirked, not that anyone could see it but he did so anyway. The kightmare frame did so and immediately got ripped into two by Lancelot, now completely destroyed.

Suzaku smirked too at his introduction and got to work dispatching the other kightmares. 'Talk about superiority and inferiority' he thought. How ironic the Japanese was superior to the Britannian.

The kightmare frame behind Kaguya knew he'd be the last to go and he knew he would go because the Lancelot was a hot knife and the other kightmares were butter. So the man controlling said kightmare frame grabbed the closest person to use as hostage. And to his amazing luck or good fortune he ended up grabbing Kaguya which was perfect because not only was she an important leader but Japanese too so it would easily be believed that the man himself would have no regret killing Kaguya besides he also knew that with the political marriage Kaguya held a large impact on the peace that the Japanese wanted. This allowed a grin to form on the man's face as Suzaku approached him rapidly.

"If you wish to see Kaguya Sumeragi alive once again you will halt any further advances" the man said directing his threat towards the Lancelot.

When he saw the Lancelot come to a stop the man's grin widened as he cackled wildly. This caused everyone to grit their teeth. Even Nunnally who also attended held a deep hatred.

Even though Lelouch's exterior showed him to be calm. In his mind he was freaking out. If one was to look into his mind all you would see are a jumble of words even words that probably don't exist. And the occasional screaming of Kaguya's name. Lelouch ran towards the front of the room and jumped down to lower ground that was visible due to some of the floor being damaged from the destruction of the wall. When he had his privacy he took off his mask and settled it down. For some reason no one came after him in which he praised his good luck.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia order you to obey my every command" he said with a sadness that leaked into his words.

He knew it was a futile attempt. His geass would not work on someone who he does not have eye contact with. But his rage would not rest till he got the obedience he requested. Until Kaguya was safe he vowed to not rest.

When his geass did nothing he fell to his knees in a sad heap. Never had he been this vulnerable. And what was more was that it was a weak, simple kightmare frame which reminded him of how powerful it could actually be as the event in which occurred in Shinjuku appeared in his mind. He worked so hard. Was he, the miracle worker Zero destined to fall at the hands of a machine that started his entire operation. No, he would not allow it. A new found confidence gave him the power to at least stand.

He saw the kightmare frame waving around Kaguya as he saw the look of fear in her eyes in which seemed to pleasure the man controlling said kightmare. A deep rage began to build up in Lelouchs mind.

But what was more was the man said " Damn...you maybe Japanese but with that body I might make an exception even though from the looks of it you must be young enough for it to be illegal but oh well I'm already a fugitive, can't get worse. I'll make it a new thing. Rape underaged Japanese girls and then toss them aside like the trash they are."

This triggered a nerve that should never have been triggered. Lelouch's eyes was now filled with rage or rather the geass symbol in which was now present in both eyes. Constantly it flickered. Eyes glowing an eerie red colour. Lelouch looked like a demon possessed only by rage. A pure hot white rage that was an abyss of hatred. The man now focused his attention on Lelouch seeing this sudden burst in power. Lelouch didn't even look recognisable anymore anyway and the man was too occupied on Lelouch himself to look at Zero's mask which lay there right beside Lelouch.

Now Lelouch's tone had turned somewhat demonic as he looked at the man dead in the eye. "I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU...DIE!"

The man's eyes also turned this eerie dark red before putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Kaguya immediately fell from the kightmares grip and into the arms of the man she loved. Falling unconscious. Lelouch layed her down on the floor before putting on his Zero mask. His eyes had returned back to its original colour.

Once the health of Kaguya was found to be good and that all she needed was rest, she was taken back home. Lelouch decided to do the same and put the jet on autopilot so he could change.

Once he arrived he sat by Kaguya's bed as he waited for her to wake up. He definitely had some explaining to do. Kaguya stirred when Lelouch planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she then smiled. After drinking at least five glasses of water she decided to discuss about the event in which just transpired.

"So...what the fuck happened?" She said completely oblivious to the things she alone alongside the man saw.

Lelouch took in a deep breath before preparing what he had to say. "So I had...received a great power called geass in which is the power of the king. I had received this through an immortal witch in which she gave me this power. Geass varies to whomever has it and my geass is complete obedience in which can only be used once on each person and is limited to eye contact. I had gotten so angry at what the man said he was going to do to you and so my powers for a brief moment of time reached a level in which it was no longer bound by its limits and was more powerful than ever and so I commanded him to die..."

A silence filled the room. Kaguya didn't know what to say. What could she say except "Looks who's the overprotective one now, huh?"

Lelouch smirked "I hardly think a guy threatening to rape you is comparable to a girl hugging me."

"In my eyes it is" Kaguya said saying it with a sort of pride which made herself happy at that thought.

"The power I achieved was only temporary for while I was that angry. My powers are back to the way it was." Lelouch said. slightly disappointed. "But I still have you".

Kaguya gave a soft smile before smashing her lips against Lelouch's as her arms wrapped around him. " I have to admit I thought I was going to die but Zero saved me, I love Zero"

Lelouch smirked "I love Zero too he's so amazing"

Kaguya gave a mock gasp "your cheating on me"

Lelouch gave a mock apologetic look " I'm sorry, I tried to resist him but he's too good."

Lelouch then embraced her as he let out a few tears of relief. He rested his cheek on her head as time walked by them. They stayed in that position. Seconds turning to minutes which turned into hours and by the time it was nightfall Lelouch had only one thing to say.

"I love you too"

"I know" his future wife replied as they both drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ever since Lelouch was young he had always had a fear of the sea. I mean who wouldn't? Every time he saw the sea he imagined himself in the middle of it all as lightning crashed down and the water smash against one another and the dark sky truly showing a reflection of every mood he was currently feeling. Yet ironically every day he'd take a shower and everyday he'd be reminded of the constant isolation yet it was as though he needed to experience it all. He needed something real to hold on to because he knew deep down he was changing...and he liked it because as the days went by the image got clearer and as the days went by he was liking the view more and more. But who was responsible for rocking his world? I mean...was he always alone? Was there not someone else who was also under that shower...someone to scrub his back per se? Because by yourself there will still be some spots you'll never reach...and maybe that's all it took...someone else to reach those spots and show him the complete image not the incomplete image that he was forced to witness since he was young.

That's when Lelouch realised...it was like him and Kaguya...one was incomplete without the other and Kaguya was the unreachable spots that would turn the world he saw from something so dark to something so light.

-'-:-'-

I felt so proud when I wrote this. I will write more. Just give me time. This is a description of Lelouch and Kaguya's relationship. Will write more...just bear with.


End file.
